Conventionally there has been known an information presentation method of presenting a plurality of elements, such as information retrieved based on search conditions or information registered in a registration list such as a user's favorite (bookmark), on a web page in a list form. When such a list includes a large number of elements, the browsing property is impaired if all elements are posted in one page. Therefore, the page is generally split after a predetermined numbers (for example, twenty) of elements are shown. In this case, users browse respective elements while switching between pages appropriately. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for displaying respective pieces of information as symbol images in order to solve a problem that it takes a lot of time to find necessary information among retrieval results while switching between pages.